Sword Art Online: Nuestro Juego Mortal
by cuervo96
Summary: Juan y David son dos adolescentes españoles que residen en Japón mientras terminan su carrera en informatica. Luego de esperar 3 días logran obtener una copia del esperado VRMMORPG llamado Sword Art Online pero..¿Que pasará cuando queden atrapados dentro del mundo creado por Kayaba Akihiko? ¿Sobrevivirá su amistad luego de que una chica despierte sentimientos en ambos?
1. Capítulo 1: Juan y David

**Capítulo 1: Juan y David.**

No lo podía creer. Después de 3 días de espera al fin tenía una de las 10,000 ediciones de Sword Art Online, el MMORPG más esperado de todos los tiempos. Habían sido 3 días acampando en las afueras de una tienda japonesa con mi único amigo.

Habíamos llegado hace apenas 1 año puesto que se nos ofreció continuar con la preparatoria en Japón al mismo tiempo que obteníamos una carrera en computación. Así pues, con apenas 16 años cada uno, vivíamos solos en un apartamento, en un país extraño, sin nuestros padres y solo bajo la tutela de nuestra casera, una mujer muy amable y lo suficientemente joven como para tratarnos como hermanos en vez de inquilinos.

Últimamente nos iba muy bien en la escuela, no es que fuéramos unos genios, solo que teníamos vocación para todo lo que tenía que ver con ordenadores, por lo cual nos dieron una beca con la que pudimos comprar un Nerve Gear cada uno. Solo tuvimos que conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en un pequeño restaurante para pagar el juego.

-¡Valla, al fin lo tenemos!- exclamó mi amigo de nombre David luego de que saliera de la apretujada fila de la tienda ya con su copia del juego en las manos.

-¡Sí! No puedo esperar a probarlo. Hasta ahora los MMORPG's que jugamos no han sido muy buenos, espero que este si use por completo las capacidades del NG.- y luego agregué- Aunque… espero que no nos atrasemos en los deberes escolares por culpa del juego-

-¡Suenas como yo!- dijo David mientras ojeaba la caratula del juego.

-Lo siento, solo quiero que no nos manden de vuelta a casa. Me gusta este lugar ¿sabes? Es todo como un sueño. En casa no tenemos nada de esto.-

-Tranquilo chaval, no nos iremos de aquí sin nuestra carrera. Ahora mejor nos apuramos a llegar y probar el SAO. ¡Quiero empezar a jugar ya!-

Nos dimos prisa para llegar al apartamento. Al entrar encendimos nuestra PC. Era una que habíamos hecho en clase específicamente para esta ocasión. Contaba con 2 CPU´s y 3 pantallas.

Sacamos los NG del armario y los conectamos rápidamente a los CPU's.

Introducimos el juego en el NG y nos recostamos en nuestras respectivas camas.

-Deberíamos avisarle a la casera que jugaremos un rato Juan- me dijo mi amigo desde su cama.

-No, no hay nada por hacer hoy más que tareas, así que podemos jugar sin interrupción hasta la hora de cenar- le dije yo y a continuación cerré mis ojos y comencé con mi aventura-¡Link Start!-.

Después de esto vi muchos colores moviéndose por todas partes hasta que todo se quedó blanco. A continuación apareció una especie de teclado y una pantalla que contenía los campos "username" y "password". Como "username" puse Kenshi (espadachín en japonés) y luego el password que usaba para todo. A continuación me apareció una ventana para elegir sexo y personalizar mi avatar. Mi color favorito es el blanco así que elegí camisa y pantalón blancos, por lo demás intenté que mi avatar se pareciera lo más posible a mí en el mundo real. Terminado todo esto se me preguntó si estos datos eran correctos. Presioné OK.

De pronto todo se oscureció. Me sentí como si estuviera flotando hasta que por fin sentí el suelo bajo mis pies. Al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una ciudad enorme y fantástica muy al estilo medieval. Todo parecía tan real que por un momento me pareció extraño que cientos de personas aparecieran de la nada.

-¡Oye, no te quedes ahí parado! Recorramos la ciudad- dijo una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta para ver una figura con brazos cruzados y recargada sobre una columna.


	2. Capítulo 2: Atrapados

**Capitulo 2: Atrapados**

Frente a mí un chico de corto cabello negro vigilaba el filo de su espada mientras aguardaba mi respuesta.

-¿Te conozco?- dije yo mientras cogía el mango de mi arma esperando un ataque.

-Eh, ¡Tranquilo chaval! Menuda suerte tengo, tu no me reconoces a pesar de que mis características en este juego y en el mundo real son muy parecidas. Soy David, y tu eres Juan ¿O me equivoco?- dijo él mientras envainaba.

-Umm… lo siento, es solo que te vez bastante más grande aquí- dije y a continuación miré su "username"- Así que Soujiro ¿eh? Valla que eres original-.

-No me culpes, sabes que es mi espadachín favorito además- dijo mientras me miraba- veo que tu tampoco fuiste muy creativo-.

-Como sea esto no se trata de nombres, venga vamos a donde haya un poco de batalla que quisiera mantenerme al nivel de los beta-testers-.

Caminamos a las afueras de la ciudad a un campo donde el verde predominaba sobre los otros colores. No me pareció un lugar donde hubiera monstruos poderosos sino más bien algo así como un parque recreativo por lo que sugerí regresar.

-Aguarda Kenshi, mira eso.- dijo Soujiro al tiempo que señalaba a dos personas: un joven pelinegro y un sujeto con una banda en la cabeza. Se encontraban batallando contra un jabalí.

-¿Qué? Son solo dos jugadores más, apuesto que no sería muy difícil vencerlos- me di la vuelta en ese momento y deje a Soujiro viendo la batalla hasta que…

-¡Dios! ¡El poder del pelinegro es impresionante, ha activado una habilidad de espada!- dijo Soujiro.

Me giré pero solo pude ver como el jabalí desaparecía.

"Diablos" pensé. De pronto recordé que Soujiro era un muy buen observador.

-Oye ¿Has visto todo?- no quería sonar mandón pero necesitaba saber cómo había hecho eso.

-Si te refieres a que si he analizado sus movimientos pues sí, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo- dijo mientras se levantaba y, acto seguido, desenfundaba su espada y se ponía en guardia-Adelante, ataca a el jabalí-.

Yo de muy mala gana ataqué por la espalda con un golpe débil. El jabalí se dio vuelta y me atacó mandándome a volar y haciendo que perdiera un poco de mi HP. Esperaba que el golpe doliera más pero solo sentí una sensación desagradable. Después el jabalí arremetió contra Soujiro. Ahí fue cuando su espada comenzó a brillar y, después de atacar a mi agresor, este cayó muerto y desapareció. Soujiro subió un nivel.

-Impresionante ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Solo concéntrate en asestar el golpe, el sistema se encarga de lo demás-.

Miré que había otro jabalí cerca de nosotros así que desenfundé mi espada e intenté concentrarme. Cuando noté que mi arma brillaba corrí lo más rápido que pude y le hice un corte vertical. El animal se desplomó y desapareció.

-¡Genial, he subido de nivel!- dije mientras presionaba OK en la ventana de "Felicitaciones, has subido a nivel 2"-Eh Soujiro, practiquemos un poco más antes de desconectarnos, no quiero ser un jugador débil-.

-Ve con calma Kenshi, mira- dijo señalando hacia todas partes- no hay más jugadores en el campo, eso significa que somos los únicos que han subido de nivel y además…-

No oí lo que dijo después, puesto que vi a lo lejos un lobo así que lo ataqué. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo corté por la mitad.

-Así que no quisiste esperar. Bien tú ganas- Soujiro tomó algunas piedras del suelo y las lanzó en diferentes direcciones. A continuación vi como varios jabalíes se acercaban a toda velocidad con la intención de bajar nuestra barra de HP.

Sonreí.

-¿Un desafío?- dije mientras tomaba mi espada.

-No debería ser muy difícil- Soujiro tomó el mango de su espada esperando el ataque.

-Eres un poco impulsivo-.

-Y aún así soy tu mejor amigo-

-Cierto-

Corrí hacía los jabalíes intentando lograr un buen ataque. Subí a la espalda de uno y clavé mi arma en su espina dorsal, luego salté para atacar a las otras 3 criaturas que me rodeaban. Soujiro por su parte esperó hasta que 4 de las bestias estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, desenvainó rápidamente su espada y así dio un único golpe para hacerlos desaparecer a todos.

-¡Valla! No fue difícil- dije mientras tomaba más rocas del suelo y las lanzaba en todas direcciones- ¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

Soujiro sonrió y lanzó más rocas. Continuamos lanzando rocas y venciendo jabalíes y lobos hasta cerca de las 5:30. Al terminar nos hallábamos cansados y hambrientos.

-Oye será mejor que vayamos a comer-sugirió Soujiro-la casera se va a preocupar si llegamos tarde-.

-De acuerdo- abrí el menú principal del juego pero había algo raro- Que extraño. No está la opción de desconectarse.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Soujiro abrió el menú también- Es cierto. ¿Crees que sea algún error del juego?-

-No lo sé. Espero que así sea-

Tan pronto terminé de hablar, una luz azul me envolvió segándome temporalmente. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la plaza principal junto con Soujiro. Miré a mí alrededor y pude observar que no era el único que estaba confundido por la repentina transportación o por la falta de la opción para cerrar sesión. Todos parecían estar alarmados.

-Mira eso- mi amigo miraba hacia el cielo. Levanté mi vista y vi un hexágono de color rojo. De pronto todo el cielo se llenó de hexágonos escarlatas, y un líquido como sangre viscosa bajaba del cielo y tomaba forma humanoide. Ese líquido se convirtió en un anciano gigante cubierto por una capucha roja que no dejaba ver su rostro. Era un Game Master.

-Atención jugadores- dijo el GM mientras alzaba los brazos- Bienvenidos a mi mundo-

Esto último me hizo saber de quién se trataba.

-Es el- dije a Soujiro. El me miró confundido- Es Kayaba Akihiko.

-Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko- prosiguió el anciano- En este momento soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo. Estoy seguro de que ya se dieron cuenta de que el botón de logout desapareció del menú principal. Pero esto no es un defecto del juego, repito… Esto no es un defecto en el juego. Es una característica de Sword Art Online. No pueden desconectarse de SAO por su cuenta y ninguna persona de afuera puede apagar o remover el Nerve Gear. Si intentan esto, el transmisor dentro del Nerve Gear emitirá una poderosa microonda destruyendo su cerebro y por ende terminando con su vida.-

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Mi carrera, mi familia, mi cuerpo, mi vida, todo estaba en peligro ahora. No podía creerlo. Miré a Soujiro pero, a diferencia de mí, el se veía sereno.

-Desafortunadamente, los amigos o familia de varios jugadores han ignorado esta advertencia y han intentado remover el Nerve Gear- prosiguió el GM- como resultado doscientos trece jugadores se han ido tanto de Aincrad como del mundo real-

Por un momento me sentí verdaderamente aterrorizado. Esto era una matanza masiva que ya había acabado con la vida de doscientas trece personas. Me giré para ver si Soujiro seguía impasible. El estaba allí con brazos cruzados, pero se notaba la preocupación en su cara. Kayaba Akihiko siguió hablando.

-Como pueden ver organizaciones noticieras alrededor del mundo están reportando todo esto, incluso las muertes. Por eso pueden asumir que el peligro de que se remueva el Nerve Gear ahora es mínimo. Espero que se relajen y traten de acabar el juego. Pero quiero que recuerden esto claramente: ya no hay ningún método para revivir a alguien dentro del juego, si su HP llega a cero su avatar será perdido para siempre y, al mismo tiempo, el Nerve Gear destruirá su cerebro.-hizo una pausa. Por un momento recordé que las criaturas del campo nos habían hecho daño, en ese momento y a pesar de haber subido nuestros niveles éramos los jugadores más débiles. Entre el caos y la confusión cualquiera podría atacarnos para poder robar nuestras armas.

-Solo hay una forma de escapar y es terminar el juego. En este momento están en el nivel más bajo de Aincrad: Piso 1. Si logran avanzar por el calabozo y vencer al "Jefe del Piso" podrán avanzar al siguiente piso. Venzan al jefe final en el piso 100 y habrán completado el juego. Y finalmente, añadí un regalo a su ítem storage. Por favor véanlo por ustedes mismos-

Abrí el menú principal y busqué en los ítems. Efectivamente, había algo llamado Espejo. Lo usé. Era un simple espejo de mano en el que podía ver mi avatar. Una luz azul me envolvió de nuevo, cegándome. Cuando abrí los ojos me miré de nuevo en el espejo. Mi apariencia esta vez era la misma del mundo real: Tez blanca, cabello corto de color negro, ojos marrones. Incluso mi estatura y mi complexión eran las mismas. Todos habían cambiado las apariencias de sus avatares por sus verdaderas apariencias. El número de chicas también disminuyó drásticamente puesto que muchos hombres habían escogido un avatar femenino. Me giré para cerciorarme de que mi amigo también estaba en esa misma situación y así fue, ahí estaba el: pelo castaño oscuro hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos de un brillante color azul y una piel extremadamente blanca que hacía contraste con la túnica negra que llevaba puesta.

-Así que, para esto usaron la calibración del Nerve Gear. Para saber cómo nos veíamos exactamente y luego encerrarnos aquí- Soujiro se veía verdaderamente molesto.

-Presiento que esto no es lo único que quiere decirnos- le dije- Espera a que termine su anuncio-

Me miró sorprendido pero, al verme tan furioso como él, decidió esperar a que el encapuchado terminara de hablar.

-En este momento quizás se estén preguntando "¿Por qué?".- Akihiko tenía un tono burlón en la voz- "¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, creador del Nerve Gear y desarrollador de Sword Art Online haría todo esto?" Ya alcancé mi meta. Cree Sword Art Online por una razón… Para crear este mundo e intervenir en él, y ahora está completo. Esto termina el tutorial para el lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte-

El gigante anciano encapuchado se convirtió en un vapor rojo que se elevó al cielo. Después de esto todo volvió a estar como antes. Todos permanecían callados

-Todo volvió a la normalidad- comentó Soujiro.

-No, no es cierto- le respondí. El caos de pronto estalló. Había gente gritando y llorando por todas partes. Estaban asustados.- Soujiro debemos irnos, las mejores cosas serán tomadas si no hacemos algo ahora. El único modo de sobrevivir es siendo el mejor-.

Lo había entendido ahora, no podía quedarme ahí. Salí disparado hacia el campo con mi amigo siguiéndome.

Tomé todas las rocas que pude y las lancé al azar. No me importaba nada en ese momento excepto ser el mejor. Varios jabalíes y lobos corrían hacia mí dispuestos a atacarme, eran más de los que había enfrentado hasta ahora pero era la única manera.

-Kenshi tranquilo- dijo Soujiro mientras tomaba su espada- De este modo no sobrevivirás, necesitas ayuda. Nos volveremos fuertes, atacaremos a quien sea, es matar o morir-

Esto último lo dijo al tiempo que daba un gran tajo horizontal hacia los cerdos, aniquilando a la mitad de ellos.

-Es cierto, somos nosotros o ellos- dije mientras daba un golpe ascendente mandando al resto de criaturas a volar. A continuación salté para proseguir con mi ataque. No lo podía creer, era tan fácil, el poder de la espada era muy grande. Tan pronto caí le dije:

-Necesitamos todo, estamos por nuestra cuenta- me giré para ver el pueblo. En ese momento vi a un chico pelinegro saliendo.- Mira, es él. El que conoce las habilidades de este juego, apuesto a que es un beta-tester. Sigámoslo, el debe de saber bastante.-

Eso hicimos, lo seguimos desde una distancia prudente. Sabía que debía ser mejor que él si quería sobrevivir.


	3. Capítulo 3: Illfang el Señor Kobold

**Capítulo 3: Illfang el Señor Kobold.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que el juego de la muerte empezó. Hasta ahora 2000 personas ya han muerto y aún no pasamos el primer piso. Ni siquiera los beta-testers habían logrado hallar la habitación del jefe. Soujiro y yo hemos subido bastante de nivel y nos hemos convertido en dos de los jugadores más fuertes de SAO.

-Kenshi, levántate- Soujiro me llamaba desde la cima de un árbol- Ve por algo de comer, apuesto que tenemos suficiente Col (dinero) para comprar algo decente-

Me encontraba recostado en el pasto mirando el paisaje. A pesar de que Aincrad era nuestra prisión, era muy lindo ver el cielo artificial.

-Concéntrate Soujiro, no es tiempo de pensar en comida ¿sabes acaso como vamos a derrotar al primer jefe?-

Soujiro bajó del árbol y me miró alegremente. Parecía haber perdido el interés por salir de aquí.

-¡Calma hombre! Es solo cuestión de pensar, además no creo que sea tan fuerte. Después de todo, solo es el piso 1- mi amigo me levantó de un tirón. Pese a que había pasado tan solo un mes, su parámetro de STG (fuerza) había crecido mucho –Venga vamos a conseguir algo de comer.-

Nos dirigíamos a comprar comida cuando un chico nos llamó:

-¡Kenshi! ¡Soujiro!.- el chico corría hacia nosotros pero tropezó con algo y calló de cara. Cuando se hubo levantado nos contó:

-Hay una reunión dentro de 10 minutos en el coliseo. Se trata del plan para derrotar al jefe del primer piso, todos los de la línea delantera deben estar presentes.-

-Jaja, será divertido oír como planean vencer al jefe- me burlé- Ahí estaremos.-

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del coliseo y nos quedamos ahí mientras un sujeto de nombre Diabel parloteaba.

-¡Bien comencemos con esta reunión!- dijo nuestro anfitrión-Gracias por venir a petición mía, yo soy Diabel. Me gusta pensar que soy un caballero-

Todos comenzaron a reír. Era divertido que ese sujeto se considerara un caballero pues ese no era un nivel o logro dentro del juego. Sin importar esto Diabel continuó con su discurso.

-Hoy, nuestro grupo encontró la habitación del jefe en la cima de la Torre. Debemos derrotar al jefe, llegar al segundo piso y decirle a todos los que esperan en el Pueblo de los Comienzos que es posible vencer este juego. ¡Ese es el deber de todos los que estamos aquí hoy! ¡¿No lo creen?!-

Esto me aburría un poco, yo solo quería que el sujeto dejara de hablar para ir a por el jefe y, de esa manera, hacerme más fuerte. Soujiro, como adivinando lo que pensaba, me dijo:

-Ese es nuestro deber. No solo salir nosotros, sino sacar a todos los otros jugadores de esto. Es por eso que somos de la delantera ¿No es así Kenshi?-

-Discúlpame si pienso diferente de ti amigo mío- me giré para buscar a ese misterioso jugador. Allí estaba, solo como siempre.- No me fío de ese sujeto.-

-¿Del chico solitario? Es un poco extraño pero no creo que sea una mala persona-

-… primero divídanse en grupos de seis- Diabel seguía hablando de cómo enfrentar al jefe- Un solo grupo no tiene oportunidades contra el Jefe de Piso. Tenemos que hacer una incursión en un grupo compuesto por múltiples grupos.-

Esa era mi oportunidad de investigar más a fondo al chico así que llamé a Soujiro y le dije que formáramos un grupo con él. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encontraba notamos que estaba formando un grupo con una chica encapuchada. "Otro misterio más para descifrar" pensé.

-Disculpen. A mi amigo y a mí nos faltan personas y pensamos que tal vez quisieran formar un grupo con nosotros- le dije al tiempo que veía el menú principal y buscaba en el apartado "Grupo"- Me llamo Kenshi y el es Soujiro-

-Disculpen pero no puedo. Cuidarme a mí mismo es una cosa, incluso puedo cuidar de ella- dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba a la chica a su lado- pero cuatro son demasiados-

-Vamos sabemos cuidarnos solos además,- dijo Soujiro mientras mandaba una invitación a ambos jugadores para unirse a nuestro grupo- es solo el primer jefe, no debería ser tan complicado-

-Me parece bien, si ustedes dicen que pueden cuidarse yo les creo- el muchacho aceptó la invitación- Me llamo Kirito. Uhmm… ustedes son Soujiro y Kenshi- dijo mientras miraba nuestros "username".

-Así es- sonrió Soujiro- Usted que dice señorita, ¿aceptará?-

-De acuerdo- la chica no se veía muy contenta- Mi nombre es Asuna-

Por alguna razón ahora desconfiaba más de la chica que del chico.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Ya están en grupos todos?!- Diabel continuaba pero de pronto alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Esperen un momento!- un sujeto bajó saltando desde la cima del coliseo hasta el escenario- Mi nombre es Kibaou. Tengo algo que decirles antes de que vayamos donde el jefe. ¡Algunos de los que están aquí deben disculparse con las dos mil personas que han muerto!- y señaló a un jugador, no sé si al azar o con algún objetivo.

-Kibaou- lo llamó Diabel- ¿Con "algunos de los que están aquí" te refieres a los Beta-testers?-

-¡Obviamente!- respondió- ¡Los del beta nos abandonaron a nosotros, los principiantes, y desaparecieron el día que este estúpido juego comenzó! Ellos tomaron todos los buenos lugares para cazar y las misiones fáciles, para que así solo ellos pudieran volverse fuertes. Ellos no pudieron preocuparse menos por el resto de nosotros. ¡Estoy muy seguro de que alguno de ustedes estuvo en el beta! ¡Ellos deberán ponerse de rodillas, disculparse y dar todos los ítems y dinero que hayan acumulado! ¡De otra manera, no podremos confiar nuestras vidas a estos miembros de grupo, y ellos no podrán confiar en nosotros!-

Noté que Kirito empezaba a preocuparse y ponerse muy incomodo. "Tenía razón. El es un Beta-tester" me dije a mí mismo.

-¿Puedo hablar?- lo interrumpió un tipo calvo- Mi nombre es Agil. Kibaou permíteme ser directo contigo…-

-¡Valla! Que infantil es esto- dije- Me voy a comer algo. Kirito, Asuna, nos vemos mañana-

De inmediato salí del coliseo y me dirigí al mercado más próximo a comprar algo de comer. Soujiro no me acompañó pues se quedó mirando el espectáculo.

Ya eran cerca de las 9 P.M. y Soujiro aún no aparecía. Me encontraba recostado bajo un árbol cuando una chica se me acercó. No parecía estar en la delantera pues no la había visto jamás.

-¡Hola! ¿Podría sentarme aquí?- dijo ella.

No la conocía, pero nunca he sido grosero con una chica, así que le dije que sí. Ella se sentó a mi lado, sacó un panecillo y empezó a comer mientras yo solo pensaba en la batalla de mañana. De pronto me habló:

-¿Entonces te llamas Kenshi?-

-Es solo mi "username" no mi nombre real-

-Yo me llamo Rika- me sonrió. Era increíble ver su rostro. Su cabello negro y largo caía sobre sus hombros. Sus mejillas rosadas hacían contraste con su piel blanca y ver sus ojos negros era como ver la noche más hermosa.

Me sentí sonrojar por un momento y me puse un poco nervioso. Ella simplemente rió.

-Ten, toma esto- me dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa- Es un panecillo. Lo he hecho yo misma.-

-Gracias- dije mientras lo tomaba. Lo comí.- ¡Es delicioso! ¿Cómo has hecho esto?-

-He mejorado un poco en cuanto a cocina-

Seguimos comiendo y charlando hasta cerca de la medianoche, comiendo los panecillos que ella había hecho. Me parecía increíble que una chica como ella jugara un VRMMORPG o, más increíble aún, que se hubiera acercado a hablarme.

-Disculpa pero me tengo que ir- me dijo Rika mientras se levantaba- Mañana es un día muy importante para mí-

-Lo sé, para mí también- bajé la vista- tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión-

-Si… tal vez- Rika se agachó y me besó- Gracias por todo-

Me quedé sorprendido pues no esperaba que aquella chica tan linda me besara de pronto, en una noche como esa pero, que habría querido decir con "Tal vez", ¿sería que ya nunca nos volveríamos a ver? Cuando quise preguntarle ella ya se había marchado. Esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en la misteriosa chica que me había besado tan repentinamente.

Al día siguiente, tan pronto despertamos, nos dirigimos al bosque que rodeaba la mazmorra del jefe. Nos reunimos con Kirito y Asuna y comenzamos a planear el modo de proceder.

-Volvamos a repasar. Como no pudimos crear un equipo completo nuestro trabajo es buscar a los Centinelas Ruin Kobold- dijo Kirito

-Lo sé- la voz de Asuna no tenía ninguna clase de emoción por lo que no pude deducir si estaba nerviosa o asustada.

-Kenshi- Kirito me miró muy serio- Tu y yo usaremos habilidades de espada para alejar sus armas, cuando lo hagamos Asuna y Soujiro harán el cambio-

-Sí, seguro- dije con un tono desinteresado. No sabía muy bien que era un Centinela Ruin Kobold y tampoco me interesaba mucho. Mi deseo de ser el más fuerte había desaparecido y ahora solo quería saber más de Rika.

-¿Qué es un cambio?- cuestionó Asuna

-¿Es la primera vez que estás en un grupo?- Kirito se oía preocupado

-Si-

Kirito suspiró. Reí para mis adentros esperando a ver cómo le explicaba un cambio la chica encapuchada.

-Tranquilo Kirito, yo le explicaré todo- se ofreció Soujiro, arruinando así toda la diversión

-Está bien, continuemos-

Nos encontrábamos ya afuera de la mazmorra del jefe, todos se veían nerviosos.

-¡Escuchen todos! Solo quiero decir una cosa- Diabel se puso al frente como si estuviera señalando que él era el líder- ¡Ganemos esto! ¡Vamos!-

Abrió la puerta y todos entramos después de él, eso me molestaba un poco.

La sala del Jefe era un corredor bastante grande. Desde el inicio hasta el fondo había antorchas por todos lados. El piso y las paredes estaban cubiertos por grietas y, en lo más profundo, había un trono donde descansaba el jefe. Tan pronto entramos la sala se iluminó completamente y el jefe saltó hacia nosotros. Tenía más de dos metros de altura, un cuerpo regordete pero musculoso y tanto su piel como su cuerpo eran de un tono rojizo. Su nombre era Illfang el señor Kobold. Cuando rugió por primera vez aparecieron 3 pequeños reptiles humanoides que vestían una armadura de metal y empuñaban una alabarda.

-¡Comiencen el ataque!- gritó Diabel. Todos los jugadores corrieron a atacar a los centinelas mientras que estos arremetían contra nosotros.

La batalla comenzó. Diabel solo daba órdenes y se mantenía alejado de la batalla. Por nuestra parte Kirito y yo usábamos habilidades de espada para aturdir a los centinelas mientras que Asuna y Soujiro golpeaban con estocadas y cortes horizontales respectivamente.

\- Parece que esa chica es muy buena ¿no?- le comenté a Kirito pero él no me respondió. De esta manera continuamos golpeando a los enemigos uno tras otro mientras los demás golpeaban al jefe. Noté que la última de las 4 barras de HP de Illfang llegaba a rojo así que decidí atacarlo pero, para mi sorpresa, Diabel quería hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Retrocede! ¡Yo acabaré con él!- me gritó. Pero no lo iba a permitir.

El monstruo arrojó su espada y su escudo y desenfundó una espada Nodachi. Después de eso saltó por toda la habitación hasta que le dio un golpe letal a Diabel, que salió disparado en dirección al resto de los jugadores. Luego de esto se giró para atacarme a mí también pero…

-¡Cuidado!- dijo una voz extrañamente dulce y familiar a mi lado. Era Rika. La chica me dio un empujón que me sacó del rango de daño de la espada recibiendo ella todo el ataque. Fui rápidamente hacía donde había salido proyectada por el impacto de la espada olvidándome de todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- atiné a preguntar- Tú no estás en la delantera-

Me miró, se veía alegre pero, al mismo tiempo, lloraba.

-No lo estoy. Llevo un rato mirándote, la manera en la que solo te preocupas por ser más fuerte sin pensar en ningún momento en tu vida. Sabía que si seguías así no ibas a sobrevivir así que por eso decidí venir hoy a la batalla, para protegerte. Tú no me conoces ni yo a ti pero, esa noche sentí como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Prométeme que siempre pensarás en mí así como yo siempre pensaba en ti-

Al terminar de decir esto desapareció. La persona más especial que había conocido, lo único bueno dentro de ese juego de la muerte ya estaba muerta.

Me levanté y miré al jefe entre lágrimas. Estaba atacando a mis 3 compañeros y ya había roto la capucha de Asuna que dejaba ver una hermosa joven casi de mi edad. En ese momento solo pensaba en venganza así que corrí hacia él mientras preparaba una habilidad de espada. El se percató de mi acción e intentó atacarme pero fui más rápido.

Cuando hube realizado mi ataque no solo había disminuido su HP sino que también lo había desarmado completamente.

-¡Kirito!- grité- ¡Cambio!-

Kirito atacó encajando su espada en el cuerpo de la bestia y haciendo un corte diagonal. La barra de HP de Illfang llegó a cero y desapareció dejando atrás un ítem. La sala se oscureció de nuevo, mientras todos festejaban y nos llamaban héroes, pero yo solo me sentía devastado por la muerte de Rika. Sin embargo los festejos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste morir a Diabel?!- Kibaou se encontraba de rodillas. No miraba a nadie pero sabíamos que se refería a Kirito

-¿Dejarlo morir?- respondió el chico

-Así es. ¡Tú conocías las técnicas que usaba el jefe! ¡Si nos hubiese dado esa información desde el comienzo Diabel no hubiese muerto!-

En ese momento me sentí traicionado. No me importaba Diabel pero, si hubiéramos tenido la información, Rika tampoco hubiera muerto. No supe cómo reaccionar así que me quedé estático mirando al que, hasta hace unos minutos, era mi nuevo amigo.

-¡Debe ser un beta-tester! ¡Es por eso que sabía los movimientos del jefe! ¡Lo sabía pero no nos dijo! ¡Aquí también hay otros beta-testers! ¡Muéstrense!- dijo un sujeto cuya cara no alcancé a notar.

Todos se miraron esperando que alguien admitiera su participación en la prueba beta. Todo eran murmullos hasta que una risa burlona se sobrepuso a todos los demás sonido. Era Kirito.

-¿Un beta-tester dices? Preferiría que no me compares con esos novatos- Kirito se levantó y encaró a Kibaou

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Kibaou se oía nervioso

-La mayoría de los beta-testers de SAO fueron principiantes que ni siquiera sabían cómo subir de nivel. Ustedes son mejores que ellos. Pero yo no soy como ellos. Yo llegué más lejos que cualquier otro durante el beta. Solo supe las habilidades de katana del jefe debido a que me enfrenté a monstruos que llevaban katanas en pisos más arriba de este.- la expresión de Kirito se tornó burlona- Sé mucho más que eso. Mucho más que cualquier guía de información.-

-¿Qué? Eso es mucho peor que un beta-tester. Estás haciendo trampa. Eres un cheater.-

-¡Sí! ¡Un cheater! ¡Beta-tester y cheater! ¡Es un beater!- era el grito de la multitud

-¡Beater! Me gusta cómo suena eso. Correcto soy un beater- dijo Kirito mientras abría el menú principal y se equipaba el objeto dropeado por el jefe: el abrigo de medianoche- De ahora en adelante no me pongan con esos otros testers-

Kirito se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al siguiente piso ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¡Espera!- le gritó Asuna- ¿Qué harás tú?

-Pronto te volverás muy poderosa así que si alguien en quien confías te invita a una hermandad, no rechaces su invitación- Kirito disolvió nuestro grupo y continuó hacia la puerta que daba al Piso 2.

-¡Kirito!- grité- Por retener información hoy murió una persona muy especial para mí. Me quitaste lo único bueno que tenía dentro de este maldito juego así que, aunque sea lo último que haga, te causaré el mismo dolor. Tómalo como un juramento en nombre de Rika.

Kirito no se giró a darme la cara, simplemente continuó con su camino. Desde ese momento abandonar el juego dejó de ser mi prioridad, ahora si me preocupaba mi vida pero solo porque si la perdía no podría vengarme. Tan pronto se desbloqueó la puerta de tele transportación al Piso 2 me dirigí hacia allá, dispuesto a entrenar más arduamente que nunca.


	4. Capítulo 4: Lado Oscuro

**Capitulo 4: Lado oscuro**

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Soujiro un poco preocupado

-Absolutamente- respondí mientras empujaba la puerta que conducía a la habitación del Jefe del Piso 2.

Éramos las únicas personas en la mazmorra pues nos habíamos adelantado para que, cuando el resto de la delantera llegara, ya no hubiera jefe que derrotar. Habíamos entrenado mucho, mientras todos festejaban la victoria sobre Illfang, el Jefe del Piso 1, en una taberna, Soujiro y yo habíamos entrenado hasta tarde. También nos habíamos perdido todas las reuniones de la línea delantera acerca de cómo llegar y despejar la mazmorra del Piso 2, pues decidimos despejarla por nuestra cuenta. Ya había estado 2 veces a punto de morir y esas 2 veces Soujiro me protegió mientras me recuperaba. El se había especializado en mejorar su parámetro de STG mientras que yo mejoraba mi SPD (velocidad).

Al entrar a la Sala del Jefe vimos que era una especie de Arena de Batalla circular que colgaba del techo. En el centro de la arena se hallaba el jefe, un toro humanoide que sostenía un martillo de grandes dimensiones. Tan pronto nos vio, rugió y apareció su nombre: Barán el General Tauro. Tenía 4 barras de HP y unos cuernos que serían letales si te llegaba a golpear con ellos.

-Misma estrategia Soujiro- dije al sacar mi espada- Yo lo aturdo y tu lo golpeas-

-No sé si funcione, este jefe se ve mucho más peligroso que el del Piso 1 y además solo somos dos personas-

No le hice caso. Corrí a una velocidad más alta de lo normal e intenté darle un golpe pero mi intento falló pues él lo amortiguó poniendo sus dos grandes cuernos contra la hoja de mi espada y, antes de que Soujiro lo atacase, me golpeo con su martillo bajándome poco menos de la mitad de mi HP y mandándome disparado a mi posición inicial.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Soujiro mientras golpeaba el martillo de Barán con su espada pues ambos estaban parejos en cuanto a fuerza.

Debía planear una estrategia pues no iba a huir en ese momento. Me di cuenta de que solo lanzaba golpes horizontales y verticales que si bien eran devastadores, también eran fáciles de esquivar si se tenía la velocidad adecuada, la pregunta es ¿Yo poseía la velocidad necesaria?

Por un momento esa bestia atacando a mi amigo me recordó a Kirito. La expresión en sus caras era la misma, una expresión siniestra. Eso me llenó de rabia y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello (aunque mi vida realmente dependía de ello).

Barán me lanzó un golpe vertical que esquivé haciéndome a un lado. Enseguida salté a su nuca y le clavé mi espada, tomé el mango con mis dos manos y bajé por toda su espalda hasta su cola, haciendo un enorme corte en la criatura que bajó 1 de sus barras de HP.

La criatura se giró a verme con odio. Después levantó su martillo y se preparó para darme un último golpe cuando…

-¡No lo harás!- Soujiro saltó hacia su mano derecha y la cortó de un tajo bajando a la mitad la segunda barra de HP del toro. Ahora estaba imposibilitado para usar su martillo así que lo arrojó hacia Soujiro. Este último por suerte lo esquivó.

-¿Estás listo Soujiro?- le dije

-¿Estás listo tú Kenshi?- me respondió mientras preparaba una habilidad de espada

-Bien intentémoslo- mi espada también comenzó a brillar.

El General Tauro corría hacia nosotros con la intención de embestirnos. Nosotros pusimos las espadas en forma de "X" y corrimos hacia él, esta era una nueva habilidad de espada llamada "Tajo Cruzado" que se nos había dado en uno de nuestros entrenamientos.

Sus cuernos y nuestras espadas chocaron liberando gran cantidad de energía. Nadie se daba por vencido, la fuerza de Barán y la de Soujiro y mía eran iguales hasta que…

-¡La durabilidad de nuestras espadas casi ha llegado a 0!- dije al notar que a mi espada se le formaban grietas

-¡Es cierto! Debemos empujar con más fuerza- Soujiro comenzó a empujar cada vez más fuerte hasta que pasó lo impensable: Los cuernos del General Tauro se rompieron.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- dijo mi compañero de armas mientras atacaba con su espada las piernas del toro provocando que cayera de rodillas y bajando completamente su segunda barra de HP.

-¡Mi turno!- dije yo mientras que daba un gran salto, pasando justo al lado de su cabeza. En ese momento activé una habilidad de espada y lo golpeé en el ojo, luego de esto caí en una de las cadenas que sostenían la arena. Esto me dio una idea. Salté en diagonal por las 8 cadenas que había, siempre golpeando al Jefe que se hallaba en el centro de la arena. Esto lo hice unas 10 veces hasta que todo el HP del monstruo se hubo acabado.

Cuando este desapareció, dropeó un ítem así que decidí tomarlo puesto que yo había dado el último golpe. Era un ítem de vestimenta llamado "abrigo de ángel caído".

-Que nombre tan apropiado- me dije a mí mismo mientras me equipaba mi nueva vestimenta. Un abrigo blanco sin mangas con cuello alto que cubría mi boca y parte de mi nariz. En el centro tenía una línea de cuero negro que lo dividía por la mitad.- Soujiro debemos avanzar al siguiente piso.-

Sin embargo cuando di un paso al frente mi cuerpo entero sintió un enorme dolor, siendo esta la primera vez que sentía dolor físico en el juego. No pude evitar caer al suelo, no podía sentir mis piernas.

-¡¿Estás bien Kenshi?!- Soujiro intentó levantarme pero era inútil- ¡Tu barra de HP! ¡Casi ha llegado a cero!-

-Lo sé pero, no creí que pudiera dolerme. En nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, cuando ese jabalí me atacó, no me dolió ni un poco pero ahora es diferente-

-Esto se ha convertido en más que un juego Kenshi, anda vamos al siguiente piso a comprar ítems de curación-

Pasamos al Piso 3, fuimos a comprar Pociones y Cristales de Salto. Ya por la tarde me sentía mucho mejor. Sin embargo aún estaba triste por la muerte de Rika así que debía hacer algo para que mi mente jamás la olvidara. Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras comía el último de los panecillos que ella había hecho para mí.

-¡Ya sé!- dije mientras abría el menú principal y miraba mi lista de habilidades- Ahí está la habilidad de "COCINA". Debo subir esta habilidad hasta que llegue a ser tan bueno como Rika-

De inmediato fui a comprar muchos ingredientes para cocinar pues en este último mes y medio había reunido mucho Col. Cuando llegué a la posada Soujiro no estaba. "Debió salir a caminar un poco" pensé. Después de alistar todos los alimentos tomé el cuchillo y me preparé para cortarlos pero, asombrosamente, se cortaron con tan solo tocarlos.

-Valla. Esto será más fácil de lo que creí-me dije

Cuando hube terminado de hacer la masa y el relleno de los panecillos los metí al horno y programé el tiempo.

-Veamos, mi madre tardaba 1 hora en hornear galletas así que supongo que con 1 hora y media bastará-

-Mmmm… huele a panecillos en el horno- dijo Soujiro al entrar en la habitación.

-Así es. Pensé que si la habilidad "COCINA" existía entonces debía subirla- me giré para verlo. Estaba de pies a cabeza vestido de negro. Una capucha negra y rasgada que llegaba hasta sus tobillos cubría parte de su frente y resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. La capucha estaba abotonada al cuello lo que dejaba ver una camisa negra similar a la que traía desde el principio pero con una raya blanca atravesándola verticalmente por la mitad. Ahora también vestía unos pantalones negros que, según él, daban mucho peso demás, esto para poder subir su parámetro de STG y de STM (resistencia).- Así que al fin cambiaste de vestimenta ¿eh?-

-Estoy de luto- contestó

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?-

-Tú también deberías estarlo. Por los jugadores muertos en este juego-

Eso me hizo recordar. Todo se quedó en calma por un largo rato pues mi mente no podía pensar en algo que no fuera aquella hermosa chica que había dado su vida por mí. De pronto la alarma sonó, eso indicaba que los panecillos estaban listos.

-Oh. Es la alarma, ven comamos unos panecillos- le dije a mi amigo. No sé por qué pero, desde que llegamos al Piso 3, yo había estado comportándome menos serio que el cuándo, normalmente, yo soy el callado y el no para de bromear.

Durante la cena ninguno pronunció palabra. Ambos comimos de los panecillos (un poco quemados) y el té (un poco amargo) que yo había preparado. Al terminar me levanté, empuñé mi espada y me dispuse a salir a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió mi amigo

-Voy al bosque a caminar un poco- respondí

-Ten cuidado. Y no tardes o tendré que ir a salvarte de los problemas en los que seguro te meterás- Soujiro recuperó su carácter habitual

-No lo haré. Ahora soy más fuerte.-

Salí pero algo no me gustaba. Mi vestimenta. El pantalón que ahora usaba era un poco ajustado lo que me impedía moverme con libertad, así que fui con una costurera llamada Ashley que tenía un taller temporal en ese mismo piso. A pesar de su poca habilidad de "COSTURA" me hizo unos pantaloncillos muy buenos. Eran de color blanco y llegaban hasta la parte inferior de mis rodillas.

-Esto te hará más ágil- me dijo- Tienen 40 de "ARMADURA" y son muy ligeros. Además combinan con tu abrigo.-

Aún había algo que no me gustaba. Tenía algo de frío en mis tobillos. Ashley, viendo esto, abrió su menú principal y me envió un ítem.

-Tómalas- me dijo- Las gané hace poco en una misión de un pueblo del Piso 2, pero a ti se te verán mejor-

El nombre del ítem eran "Botas de Combate". Al equipármelas noté que, a pesar de su aspecto militar, eran muy livianas lo que me ayudaría a mantener mi nivel de "SPD".

-Gracias pero- dije mientras examinaba mi perfil- no creo tener suficiente Col-

-No te preocupes- me sonrió- Solo hazle saber a todos que la mejor costurera en todo SAO soy yo-

-Seguro- dije y me apresuré a salir.

Cuando llegué al bosque noté que no había monstruos para pelar. "Deben estar más adentro" pensaba. Caminé y caminé pero no encontraba nada más que hojas que caían de los arboles. De pronto un destello me iluminó. Me dirigí al lugar de donde había venido y me quede asombrado al ver lo que ocurría: era Asuna, la chica con la que había hecho equipo en el Piso 1 para derrotar a Illfang. Estaba peleando contra una enorme Avispa del Viento y por lo que parecía estaba perdiendo.

Me oculté en un arbusto para mirar su combate. Era muy veloz sin duda pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a la gigantesca criatura por lo que me decidí a ayudarla. Cuando la avispa estaba a punto de darle el último golpe me paré frente a ella y la ataqué con una habilidad de espada provocando que retrocediera.

-¡Asuna! ¡Cambio!- le grité

Ella no preguntó nada, solo golpeó con una estocada a la criatura haciendo que esta desapareciera y dándonos experiencia a ambos aunque solo ella subió de nivel.

Al finalizar la batalla ella me miró pero sin ninguna señal de querer expresar su gratitud sino más bien con profundo desprecio.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Casi la tenía!- me gritó

-Mira tú barra de HP, está en amarillo. Un golpe más y habrías muerto- le dije mientras me giraba para regresar

-¡Espera!- dijo ella- Te debo una. En estos momentos no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti así que si más adelante se te ofrece algo no dudes en contactarme. Agrégame a tu lista de amigos, yo te agregaré a la mía, pero no pienses que lo hago porque me agrades-

-Está bien- abrí mi menú principal y la agregué- Aunque… ya sé cómo puedes pagarme. Ven conmigo, únete a mi grupo-

Ella tampoco me agradaba pero sabía que sus habilidades con la espada eran muy buenas, además era mucho más veloz que cualquier otro jugador que jamás hubiera visto, incluso Kirito, por lo que podía aprender algo de ella. Pero creo que lo tomó a mal pues dijo:

-Escucha, ni loca pienso ser tu novia, eres el segundo tipo que me lo pregunta y también serás el segundo al que le diga que no-

-No sería tu novio ni aunque fueras la última jugadora femenina viva en SAO. Eres muy arrogante-

-¿Qué?- ella corrió hacia mí y me dio una bofetada. Fue legendaria. La clase de cosas con las que las chicas amenazan a sus novios si no dejan de propasarse. Incluso me sorprendió pues no creí que alguien con un aspecto tan delicado golpeara tan fuerte.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento, no eres arrogante- dije mientras me frotaba la mejilla con la mano intentando disminuir el dolor- Escucha, no te he invitado para que seas mi novia ni nada de eso, solo quisiera saber cómo te has vuelto tan veloz.-

-Simplemente he entrenado ese parámetro lo suficiente, y mi estilo de pelea me ayuda mucho-

Esa respuesta no me ayudó mucho pero aún tenía un plan.

-¡Te reto a un duelo!- le dije mientras le mandaba la solicitud de duelo- Si yo gano te unirás a mi grupo y me ayudarás a entrenar mi velocidad.-

-Muy bien pero, si yo gano, dejarás en paz a Kirito y no tratarás de hacerle daño-

Esto me sorprendió. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por Kirito? ¿Acaso entre ellos había más que una simple amistad? Si eso era cierto entonces me beneficiaba tenerla cerca. Si ganaba entonces Asuna me entrenaría y me volvería aún más veloz, y si perdía dejaría a Kirito en paz pero… si él sentía algo por mi linda oponente entonces podría devolverle el favor que me había hecho en el Piso 1. Independientemente del resultado final del duelo, el ganador sería yo

-Acepto- le dije

-¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos!- dijo ella mientras aceptaba la solicitud de duelo- Las reglas son simples, el primero en lograr que la barra de HP de su oponente llegue a amarillo será el ganador-

Esto sería divertido lo único malo de la situación es que Kirito no lo vería pero entonces tendría que matar a Asuna en otra ocasión.

Comenzó el duelo. Asuna corrió hacia mí a una velocidad impresionante y me dio una estocada directa que bajó mi barra de HP bastante, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Argh! Esto no se ha acabado- le dije mientras preparaba una habilidad de espada pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, ella me atacó otra vez bajando un poco mi vitalidad.

-Otro golpe más y acabaré contigo- dijo Asuna mientras preparaba la estocada definitiva- Esto ha sido muy corto-

Sonreí.

-Me temo que sí. Creí que este encuentro sería algo más desafiante- dije mientras corría hacia ella. Otra vez avanzaba a una velocidad bastante alta, que no correspondía a mi parámetro de SPD. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente ella se sorprendió bastante por lo que bajó su guardia, permitiéndome hallar un hueco en su defensa.

Preparé mi habilidad de espada pero, esta era diferente a todas las otras que había usado. Hice un tajo ascendente que golpeó de lleno a mi oponente haciendo que quedara aturdida por un segundo. Esto lo aproveché para saltar y atacar con un tajo descendente que hizo mucho daño terminando la batalla y dejando a Asuna muy cansada.

-Tu ganas- dijo ella mientras se recuperaba del golpe- Te enseñaré lo que sé pero… no creo que necesites mi ayuda, eres bastante veloz.-

-Si, como digas- respondí mientras miraba mis habilidades. Noté que había una nueva habilidad en mi arsenal. Una llamada "Golpe de Luna", quizás era esa la que había usado para finalizar el duelo pero eso no explicaba porque mi velocidad aumentó tanto de pronto.

-¿Me estás ignorando?- me gritó- Si quieres que te enseñe algo quisiera un poco de atención-

-Muy bien pero... ya es muy tarde. ¿Podría ser mañana?-

Ella bajó la vista. Noté que se ponía triste aunque no pude deducir porque. Se giró y se puso su capucha de nuevo.

-Está bien- dijo mientras se alejaba- Será mañana-

¿Por qué estaría Asuna tan triste? Era normal que fuese algo reservada pero nunca la había visto triste. Quizá no tenía donde regresar o quizá no tenía ningún amigo. Esto no debería preocuparme pero, por alguna razón, no pude evitar sentirme mal por la chica.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le dije. Ella se detuvo- Estamos en el mismo grupo así que puedes venir a la posada donde me hospedo. Y no te preocupes por nada, yo pagaré tu habitación-

Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. De inmediato corrió y me abrazó. Era un abrazo extrañamente cálido considerando la temperatura que había en esos momentos, además era simplemente un juego, se supone que no debía sentir calor humano.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Asuna mientras se secaba los ojos- No tengo con quien quedarme. Esto ha sido muy duro y me alegra tener a alguien que me apoye en momentos como estos-

-Bien pero… enserio debemos irnos. Mañana nos espera un día atareado y quiero dormir bien hoy-

-Si-

Y emprendimos el camino de regreso.

Esa chica, la bella chica que había frente a mí, era la chica a quien yo debía ejecutar si quería cobrar mi venganza. Pero también yo la consideraba, en esos momentos, como una persona muy valiosa. Por esto me aseguraría de que, hasta la próxima ocasión en que Kirito, Asuna y yo estuviéramos juntos, la joven tuviera los mejores días de su vida pues quizás no serían muchos.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por pensar esto pero a la vez sabía que la única forma de vengarme apropiadamente era matando a Asuna.


	5. Capitulo 5: Sucesos inesperados

**Capitulo 5: Sucesos inesperados**

La luz entraba por la ventana y daba directo en mi cara. Había pasado una semana desde que Asuna se unió al mi grupo. Soujiro no se opuso a la idea de tener un tercer miembro pero, últimamente, pasaba de las comidas y salía a entrenar en solitario. Intenté preguntarle qué pasaba y él me respondía siempre lo mismo:

-Debo ser más fuerte-

No entendía muy bien que quería decir pero sabía que algo en él había cambiado desde nuestro enfrentamiento con el Jefe del Piso 2. No era el mismo alegre chico de siempre, que pasaba todo por alto y actuaba por instinto. Ahora era un poco más tranquilo, como si analizara todo a su alrededor antes de actuar.

En cuanto a Asuna, ella vivía con nosotros en una posada del Piso 4 que, para esas fechas, ya había sido despejado. Su carácter también había cambiado pues ahora era muy amable con nosotros. Tan amable que ahora no sabía si enserio quería usarla como objeto de venganza, además, podía darse el caso de que a Kirito no le importara mi joven amiga.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras me levantaba de la cama y me equipaba mis vestimentas. Salí de mi habitación y entré a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero para mi sorpresa ya había alguien encargándose de eso.

-¡Hola!- me saludó Asuna mientras cortaba algunas frutas- Que quisieras para desayunar-

No le respondí, tomé una sartén y comencé a cocinar lo que ella ya había cortado. Sin duda la cocina en SAO era muy fácil pero aún no había subido mucho esa habilidad así que no podía esperar que el desayuno fuera de lo mejor. Tampoco mi compañera, que me había pedido le enseñara a cocinar hace 3 días, era muy buena en esto.

-¡Buen día colegas!- Soujiro entró a la habitación con un florero- Conseguí esto en el mercado del Piso 5 esta mañana. ¿No les parecen hermosas las flores?-

-¿Han pasado ya al Piso 5?- le respondí sin voltear a verlo- La delantera se hace cada vez más fuerte. Deberíamos volver a entrenar para estar en su nivel-

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Asuna muy emocionada- ¿Por qué no vamos de compras al mercado del Piso 5 antes de regresar? Ya saben, para comprar armas y esas cosas-

-Por mi está bien- respondí sin quitar la vista de la sartén- Me gustaría ver nuevas armas ¿Vienes Soujiro?-

-No. Verán yo ya he comprado algo mientras estaba ahí- dijo mientras abría el menú principal y se equipaba una nueva arma. Una espada gigante de color negro con un mango bastante largo. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza por un momento y luego la envainó.

-¡Bien! Eso significa que iremos tu y yo- mi compañera sonrió- Date prisa, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí. Debemos entrenar mucho para hacerte más veloz Kenshi-

-Bien- dije.

Tomamos el desayuno y, una vez terminado, Asuna y yo nos despedimos de Soujiro para ir al mercado.

-Volveremos en un rato- le dije a mi amigo- No vayas a entrenar sin nosotros-

-No lo haré- respondió mientras tomaba una flor del florero y la olía- ¡Vuelvan pronto!-

Salimos de la casa y nos transportamos a la ciudad principal del Piso 5, llamada Utsuku. Cuando llegamos no pude evitar maravillarme por lo hermosa que era. Sus casas eran bastante grandes y todo estaba lleno de flores. También los NPC´s de ese lugar eran más "agradables a la vista" en comparación a los de otros pisos.

-¡Bien! ¡No haremos nada útil si nos quedamos aquí parados!- dijo mi amiga mientras tomaba mi mano- ¡Ven, compremos algo en esa tienda de allá!-

La chica me llevaba de la mano por todas las tiendas del pueblo sin poner atención en nada en particular.

Ya me había resignado a no encontrar una espada nueva hasta que pasamos cerca de una herrería.

-¡Espera!- grité

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo un poco irritada

-Solo quisiera un arma nueva, la que tengo ya no es muy buena-

-Muy bien, entremos-

Al entrar noté que había una chica peli-rosada con un martillo haciendo una espada. Me pareció bastante extraño ver a una jugadora femenina, que bien podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, como herrera.

-Disculpe señorita- le dije mientras me acercaba- Necesito una espada a pedido y quisiera saber si usted pudiera fabricármela-

La chica dejó a un lado su martillo y suspendió su trabajo. Me observó un rato con una mirada de desaprobación hasta que me dijo

-Tú no pareces una buena persona. ¿Por qué debería hacerte una espada? Hasta donde yo sé ustedes podrían ser Player Killers-

-No soy un Player Killer- le contesté sereno mientras examinaba todas las espadas que tenía en existencia. Ninguna me convencía pues todas eran bastante pesadas y yo buscaba algo ligero- ¿No tienes algo más?-

-He estado trabajando en una espada curva, pero es un poco costosa ya que el material es el más resistente que he podido encontrar hasta el momento-

-¿Podrías hacer otra igual? Pero ahora usa esto- abrí el menú y le entregué varios ítems- Son todos metales, diamantes y demás cosas duras. He oído que si se hace una aleación de algunos de estos materiales se puede crear un metal indestructible-

La herrera se puso a pensar un poco y luego dijo:

-Yo también lo he oído, pero es probable que solo sea un rumor. Además no tengo el nivel suficiente para hacerlo. Podrías ir con otro herrero si quieres y preguntarle-

-No. ¿Te importa si dejo esto aquí hasta que tengas la habilidad necesaria para hacerlo?-

-¡Seguro!- dijo la chica alegremente- Me llamo Lisbeth.-

-Mi nombre es Kenshi- respondí- Creo que hasta entonces usaré la espada que me ofreciste anteriormente-

-¡Claro!- dijo ella mientras iba a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Asuna miraba la escena sin pronunciar palabra hasta que me preguntó:

-Te gusta ¿verdad? Es muy linda ¿por qué no se lo confiesas?- una expresión pícara se dibujó en su rostro

-¡No! Solo me agrada, eso es todo- me quedé en silencio por un momento mientras recordaba aquella noche en que conocí a Rika- La verdad es que la chica que me gusta…-

Miré a Asuna, ella me veía sorprendida, con toda la cara de un intenso color rojo. No entendí el por qué de esta actitud pues solo iba a contarle acerca de la muerte de Rika en el Piso 1, a no ser que lo hubiera malinterpretado todo de nuevo.

-¡Aquí esta!- Lisbeth entró con la espada que me había prometido en manos- Es una espada curva de hoja larga. Su nombre es "Illusionister" Es ligera así que tal vez te sea de mucha utilidad-

-¡Yo también quisiera comprar una espada!- dijo mi compañera

-Muy bien- respondió la herrera y a continuación me miró- ¿Podrías dejarnos solas para que charlemos un poco Kenshi?-

-Supongo que no hará daño.-

Caminé hacia la entrada dispuesto a salir cuando Lisbeth me dio un tirón.

-¡Alto! ¡Debes pagarme primero!-

-Oh, es cierto. ¿Cuánto costará esta espada?-

-10,000 Col-

-¡Valla! Realmente no es barata. De cualquier modo aquí tiene.- dije mientras entregaba el dinero a la chica- Esto debería ser suficiente para cubrir mis gastos y los de mi compañera-

-¡Wow! ¡Hay como 30,000 Col en este saco! Supongo que será suficiente- dijo mientras miraba la bolsa llena de monedas. Luego se acercó a mí y susurró- No te preocupes, le diré a tu amiga que serás un buen novio para ella-

-Ahh… No, ella no me…- deje extinguir la frase pues sabía que de todos modos se lo diría. Salí de la herrería y esperé sentado en un banco de la plaza. Esa ciudad era realmente bonita, la gente se veía bastante despreocupada e incluso había algunas parejas enamoradas.

Si tan solo Rika estuviera ahí, conmigo.

Esperé cerca de una hora, sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que Asuna salió de la herrería con una espada de estoque en mano.

-¡Mira lo que he conseguido!- dijo ella mientras me apuntaba con la espada- Es muy bonita y muy liviana-

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto ahí dentro?- dije tratando de disimular mi irritación

-No lo sé, Lisbeth me platicó tantas cosas. Es muy agradable.-

-¿Así que ahora sois amigas?-

-Podría decirse que sí.- Asuna se sentó a mi lado y me codeó- Además me habló cosas muy buenas de ti. Parece que le gustas-

Suspiré. Sin duda alguna ellas serían las mejores amigas.

-Bien ¡es hora de irnos!- mi joven amiga se levantó y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Tan pronto la hube tomado, ella tiró de mí como de un oso de felpa y me llevó recorriendo todos los lugares de la ciudad sin dejar uno sin visitar.

Al terminar el día yo estaba más que cansado así que, gracias a que solo nos faltaba visitar el restaurante, nos dirigimos a comer.

Tomamos asiento en una mesa al aire libre del pequeño local y nos dispusimos a comer.

Todos los alimentos que nos daban se veían sumamente deliciosos así que no pude evitar comer como un cerdo mientras la chica frente a mí se reía nerviosa. Una vez hubimos terminado comenzamos a charlar.

-Entonces… debemos volver a entrenar ya ¿o no?- dije un poco triste

-Así es…- Asuna se veía triste también

¿Por qué me sentía así? No quería que ese día terminara, pero tampoco quería admitirlo. Quería decirle a Asuna como me sentía, quería decirle cuan hermosa era, pero no quería olvidar a Rika, no tan pronto, tan solo después de algunas semanas.

-Kenshi… ¿podría contarte algo?-

Levanté la vista. Asuna estaba sonrojada de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera distinta.

-Claro-

-No hace mucho que nos conocemos por eso quizás te suene raro pero… estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. Todo gracias a ti- mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Me sentí sonrojar mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya. Estaba a centímetros de besarla, podía hacerlo simplemente inclinándome un poco más. Sentía su aliento, golpeando suavemente sobre mis labios. La escena no podía ser más perfecta: el sol ocultándose en un bello atardecer que iluminaría nuestro primer beso.

Justo cuando me inclinaba a besarla miré a mí alrededor y vi una sombra observándonos, en el tejado de una casa. Tan pronto noté su presencia la sombra echó a correr saltando por los tejados de las casas.

Salí disparado detrás de él o ella, dejando sola a Asuna en la mesa del restaurante. Saltaba por los tejados, corría por los callejones, subía a los puntos altos de la ciudad para intentar encontrarle hasta que lo divisé, huyendo de la ciudad. Yo era bastante más rápido que el así que no me costó mucho alcanzarle. Era un sujeto de entre 25 y 30 años, vestido con una túnica blanca con bordes en rojo. Me paré frente a él y lo encaré.

-¿Qué se supone que buscabais al espiarnos de esa manera?- dije empuñando mi espada

-Ehmmm… yo… esto…-

De inmediato otros 5 jugadores, vestidos de igual manera, me rodearon. Parecían ser parte de un nuevo gremio que se había formado en días recientes, puesto que a algunos los había visto peleando en la delantera pero no vestidos de esa forma.

-¡No intentes nada! ¡No te haremos daño!- dijo uno de ellos

Estaba rodeado, no tenía escapatoria. Lo mejor sería rendirme, pero nunca me he caracterizado por hacer lo que mejor para mi persona.

-Pero yo si les haré daño- dije desenvainando la nueva espada que había obtenido. Los otros jugadores hicieron lo mismo.

Uno de ellos intentó atacarme con una habilidad de espada básica pero lo esquivé fácilmente y le golpeé en la espalda con mi espada. Ante esto los demás comenzaron a atacarme. Eran muchos así que me costaba esquivar sus golpes, finalmente uno de ellos me dio en el brazo.

-Aghh… No te escaparás maldito- grité. A continuación otro me golpeó por la espalda lo que hizo que mi barra de HP se tornara amarilla y yo callera al suelo.

-Será mejor que te rindas- dijo uno de ellos-Nosotros somos mayoría-

-Creo que entonces es hora de equilibrar un poco las cosas- se oyó decir a una voz.

Miré a mi alrededor hasta que lo vi. Una figura de estatura mediana con un abrigo. Era Kirito quien se ofrecía a ayudarme.

-¿Quién eres tú?- mi oponente se notaba un poco nervioso

-¡Dejadle en paz!, tu batalla es conmigo- dije mientras me ponía de pie

-Escucha, a mí tampoco me gusta trabajar en equipo pero no estoy aquí por ti sino por Asuna-

Las palabras de Kirito me dejaron perplejo. ¿Asuna le había pedido a el que me ayudara? ¿Por qué?

-Pues ya puedes irte, yo lo tengo bajo control-

-Qué extraño pues, cuando llegué, estabas en el suelo y solo te quedaba la mitad de la barra de HP-

-De acuerdo, te propongo algo- le dije mientras cargaba una habilidad de espada- Yo golpearé a tres y tu a tres, quien termine primero será el ganador-

-Y que obtengo si gano- dijo él mientras hacía lo mismo

-Si tú ganas, podrás obligarme a hacer cualquier cosa-

-Suena bien pero, ¿Y si ganas tú?-

-Entonces me dirás porque has venido hasta aquí y que quieres con Asuna-

Esto último pareció sorprenderle un poco pero enseguida agregó

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, ahí vamos- sonreí

Y así comenzó mi primera batalla con Kirito como compañero después de lo del Piso 1. Me sentía extraño, era un remolino de emociones encontradas y sin embargo ninguna de esas era felicidad. Ambos corrimos hacia los jugadores, que nos esperaban blandiendo sus espadas. No sabía si sobreviviríamos pero, en ese momento, lo único que me interesaba era saber que se traían entre manos esos extraños personajes con túnicas blancas con bordes rojos.


	6. Capítulo 6: El nuevo Gremio

**Capitulo 6: El Nuevo Gremio**

Hace apenas dos meses yo era un chico bastante reservado y tímido en contra de toda forma de violencia, por lo que algunos de mis compañeros de clase solían molestarme. Solo contaba con David/Soujiro como mi único amigo. Está de sobra decir que jamás había hablado con mujeres, ni mucho menos había sido besado por alguna. Pero ahora, gracias a un mundo virtual en el que podía ser quien yo quisiera, ya había dado mi primer beso (si se podía llamar así a un pequeño beso de 2 segundos en una plaza llena de gente) y me encontraba luchando contra otras tres personas para salvar mi vida. A mi lado estaba el que yo consideraba mi peor enemigo, pues tenía la sospecha de que también pretendía a Asuna, mi joven amiga y la chica que había capturado mi atención.

-¡Será mejor que me digas quien te ha enviado!- le grité a uno de los jugadores enemigos al tiempo que le daba un tajo vertical con "Illusionister" mi nueva espada, similar en apariencia a una espada árabe -¡Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres verme enojado!-

-¡Cuidado, Kenshi! – gritó Kirito -¡A tus espaldas!

Me giré para mirar que otro de mis oponentes se preparaba para atacarme por la retaguardia. Afortunadamente, gracias a la advertencia de Kirito, pude detener su ataque.

-No es honorable atacar a tu oponente por la espalda- dije con frialdad en mi voz- Si no puedes respetar las reglas básicas de un duelo solo eres un estorbo-

Después de eso encajé mi espada en su tórax, haciendo que mi oponente se quedara sin aliento y bajando su barra de HP de verde a amarillo.

Saqué la espada de su cuerpo y centré mi vista en la persona con quien había estado combatiendo primero. Preparé la nueva habilidad que había ganado en el combate donde conocí a Asuna y corrí, nuevamente con una velocidad que no correspondía a mi parámetro de SPD.

-Será mejor que estés preparado para esto. ¡GOLPE DE LUNA!- ataqué a mi enemigo que, aunque se protegía con su espada, no pudo evitar ser golpeado, haciendo que su HP callera en la zona roja. De inmediato me giré a ver al sujeto que me había estado observando mientras estaba en el restaurante. Se había quedado inmóvil observando la batalla con un miedo evidente en su cara. En ese momento me hizo gracia que él me temiera. –Ahora es tu turno espía.-

Corrí de nuevo a gran velocidad dispuesto a atacarlo pero algo llamó mi atención. Kirito tenía a su tres oponentes en la zona roja, si recibían un solo golpe más seguro morirían. Esto hizo que me olvidara de todo momentáneamente y cambiara la dirección de mi ataque hacia él. Aunque lo había atacado de frente, la fuerza del impacto le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire cayendo de rodillas.

-Aaghh… ¿Qué… se supone… que haces?- masculló el pelinegro con dificultad pues aún le dolía el golpe que le había propinado

-Estoy asegurando mi victoria- me limité a responder

Me giré para asestar el golpe final a los dos adversarios que había herido anteriormente cuando me di cuenta de que uno de ellos, el que había sido atravesado por mi espada, había perdido toda su HP. Solo pude alcanzar a ver las lagrimas de tristeza en su rostro y, acto seguido, su cuerpo se desvaneció en un estallido de colores.

Me sentí terrible, como una basura. Una persona había muerto por mi culpa, por no pensar correctamente. Tenía ganas de llorar y pedir disculpas a todos los otros incluido Kirito pero no podía hacerlo, no si de verdad quería vengar la muerte de Rika. Miré a Kirito que se incorporaba lentamente. Sería tan fácil acabar con su vida en ese momento, un solo golpe bastaría para que yo me sintiera satisfecho. Levanté mi espada, que tomó un intenso brillo blanco, y me preparé a golpear a mi némesis cuando algo me detuvo.

-¡ALTO! –una voz femenina se escuchó a mi lado y, cuando me giré para mirar a la persona que había emitido tal grito, un golpe en el pecho me arrojó al suelo -¡No lo hagas! –

Era Asuna quien me había detenido, con una estocada que me dejó al borde de la muerte. De inmediato, ante la mirada incrédula de todos, ella ayudó a Kirito.

-Gracias… Supongo que te debo una- dijo el chico. Luego me observó con furia en sus ojos. – ¿¡Qué diablos has intentado hacerme!? ¡Se supone que somos compañeros! –

Pero no me interesaba lo que él tuviera que decirme, sino lo que Asuna me diría en este momento.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Asuna? -mi voz sonaba a una combinación entre ira y tristeza –Somos del mismo equipo, más sin embargo me has atacado-

-¿¡Te das cuenta!? ¡Has estado a punto de matar a la persona que te salvó en primer lugar!- me gritó

-Tú has hecho lo mismo-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo te ayudé, te salvé la vida de aquella Avispa de Viento ¿lo recuerdas?-

Asuna bajó la mirada. Se notaba que estaba muy triste. Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo sentía, que no volvería a pasar, pero en ese momento me sentía traicionado por la chica que había considerado mi mejor amiga, así que proseguí con mi reclamo:

-Y, a pesar de ello, has estado a punto de matarme. ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme si tú no estás libre de culpas!-

-¡Escucha! ¡No permitiré que le hables así! ¡Si quieres una pelea será conmigo!- gritó Kirito justo antes de tomar su espada y correr hacia mí, dispuesto a golpearme.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, me hallaba demasiado cansado para intentar defenderme, simplemente miré como mi rival se disponía a atacarme.

De pronto algo pasó. La espada de Kirito escapó de sus manos y voló hasta clavarse en el suelo. Delante de mí una espada negra de gran tamaño se extendía, cubriéndome del daño que hubiera podido recibir. Era Soujiro quien había aparecido para ayudarme.

-Valoro mucho la vida. Creo que es lo más hermoso de este mundo- dijo mi compañero, con una serenidad inmensa, dirigiéndose a mi agresor- Si tratas de quitarle la suya a mi mejor amigo no llegarás al piso siguiente-

-¡Soujiro! El solo ha tratado de defenderme- intervino Asuna

-¿Defenderte? ¿De un herido?-

-Está bien compañero, esto ya se ha acabado- mascullé con mucho esfuerzo. El pecho me dolía como nunca, no solo por la estocada que había recibido sino por el dolor en el corazón que me había provocado el hecho de que Asuna ayudara a mi enemigo.

-Esto no se ha acabado- se escuchó decir a una voz detrás de mí

Todos pusimos nuestra atención en el que había proferido esas palabras. Era un hombre alto, de aproximadamente unos 40 años, pelo largo de color plata. Vestía una armadura roja con bordes blancos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió Kirito

-Mi nombre es Heathcliff, soy el líder de un nuevo gremio llamado "Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre"-

-Así que estos son tus soldados ¿eh?- pregunté

-Así es. Los envié para que atrajeran la atención de la joven Asuna, pero veo que tú los has visto primero-

-¿Mi atención? ¿Por qué la mía?- dijo Asuna

-Eres una de las jugadoras más rápidas de todo Aincrad. Esperaba que consideraras la idea de unirte a nosotros sin embargo- dijo el mirándonos a Soujiro y a mí- estos chicos son bastante fuertes también. Quizás quieran unirse al gremio-

-Lo siento. Yo viajo solo- se apresuró a decir Kirito

-No necesito un gremio para sobrevivir a este juego- respondí –Vamos Soujiro, tenemos que entrenar-

Esperaba que mi colega me siguiera pero no lo hizo.

-Kenshi, tal vez si nos unimos seremos mucho más fuertes que estando solos- dijo él

Reflexioné por un rato. En efecto era una gran oportunidad, pero los ítems y el dinero eran repartidos y eso no me agradaba mucho. Finalmente tomé una decisión.

-No me parece una buena idea… pero debo admitir que es mucho más seguro que ir por ahí combatiendo a solas- me giré y miré a Heathcliff a los ojos- Tu ganas, seré uno de tus caballeros-

-Muy bien. Que dice usted señorita Asuna, ¿quiere ser parte de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre?-

-¡No! ¡No me uniré a un gremio del que él también sea miembro!- dijo refiriéndose a mí

-¡Asuna! Recuerda lo que te dije en el Piso 1- Kirito la miró intensamente- Si alguien te invita a un gremio no rechaces su invitación-

El beater se marchó dejándonos a la espera de la respuesta de Asuna. Ella miraba hacía el horizonte, pensativa hasta que se giró y respondió:

-De acuerdo, me uniré a tu gremio-

-Excelente. Bienvenida a bordo- dijo sonriente el líder- Debemos irnos. Como pueden ver, uno de mis soldados murió y necesito que alguien tome su lugar en la delantera-

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad para comprar ítems de curación y cristales de salto. Una vez hecho esto fuimos a una mansión en el recién explorado Piso 6 que servía como la base de operaciones del gremio. Durante todo el camino ninguno hizo uso de la palabra, pero me di cuenta de que Asuna me miraba con desconfianza y enojo.

-¡Bien! ¡Este es nuestro cuartel general! Siéntanse como en su casa, yo arreglaré que les consigan los uniformes-

Y así fue como me volví miembro de "Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre". El gremio se hacía cada vez más fuerte y al cabo de unos meses, exactamente en Abril de 2023, ya habíamos conseguido superar el Piso 30.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Bella vs La Bestia: Asuna

l-¡Brindemos por el éxito de la misión para despejar el Piso 29!- alzó la voz Godfrey, uno de los miembros más importantes de la hermandad.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que quedamos atrapados en este juego y 4 meses desde que me había unido al gremio. En ese tiempo mi gran velocidad y mi uniforme, distinto al de los otros (el mío era exactamente igual a mi vestimenta antigua, con la diferencia de que era negro con bordes en rojo) me habían merecido el mote de "El Relámpago Negro". Asuna se había convertido en la Sub-líder de la hermandad después de pasar el Piso 25 y, gracias a su velocidad ahora era conocida como "El Destello Veloz". Soujiro por su parte era conocido como "El Espectro Blanco" gracias a su túnica rasgada de color blanco y bordes rojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Vivan Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre! ¡Somos el gremio más fuerte! –decían los demás caballeros.

Pese a la algarabía del ambiente, ni Asuna ni yo nos mostrábamos contentos. Desde que nos unimos a la hermandad ella había vuelto a ser la chica reservada que había conocido en el Piso 1. Su única prioridad había vuelto a ser el salir del juego, ya no se divertía e incluso había dejado de pedirme que le enseñara a cocinar y ahora se enseñaba a sí misma.

-¡Bien, es hora de planear la limpieza del Piso 30!- ordenó Asuna- ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo si queremos salir de esta prisión!-

-Yo no lo veo como una prisión- comentó mi amigo, causando la molestia de la Sub-líder

-¡Escucha, si no vas a tomarlo en serio tal vez lo mejor sea que te vayas!-

-Tómeselo con calma señorita- se burló mi compañero- la vida es demasiado corta como para ir por ahí peleando sin ningún sentido-

Soujiro también había cambiado. Era de nuevo el tipo tranquilo al que conocía desde siempre. Supongo que unirse a "Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre" lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

-Me temo que la señorita Asuna tiene razón, joven Soujiro- habló Heathcliff por primera vez en toda la reunión- Una Sub-líder como ella debe de tener una personalidad fuerte y además…-

Salí de la mansión, dejando a Heathcliff hablando de aptitudes de liderazgo y demás, y me dirigí a la plaza de la ciudad. Contaba con un informante que me explicaba con detalle cada uno de los pasos que Kirito daba, lo que obtenía en sus misiones y lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Me senté en una banca y esperé a que llegara.

-He llegado- dijo una voz detrás de mí

-Hola Argo- respondí sin mirarla -¿Qué tienes de nuevo para mí?-

-No mucho. Lo último que supe es que Kirito se unió a un gremio llamado "Los Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna" después de salvarlos en el Piso 29.-

-Ya veo… Pero por tan poca información no podré decirte mucho acerca de lo que se cuece con los Caballeros-

-Escucha, no se mucho más de ellos. Se supone que ahora viven en alguna posada del Piso 11 y están tratando de comprar una casa en esta misma ciudad. Dime ¿Qué intentas hacerles?-

-Nada- respondí secamente- Por cierto, parece que hay problemas internos entre la forma de pensar de los miembros del gremio. Como sea todos sabemos que nos conviene estar con Heathcliff así que no creo que suframos una desbandada-

Me alejé del sitio y fui a entrenar a las planicies de lobos del Piso 27. No fue muy difícil acabarlos, pero no obtuve mucha experiencia así que decidí que tal vez sería mejor participar en la misión para despejar el Piso 30, pues tal vez ganaría mucha experiencia.

Con esto en mente regresé a la Mansión de los Caballeros y me encontré con que todos los miembros se encontraban entrenando.

-¡Anda Kenshi!- dijo Soujiro mientras atacaba a un muñeco de practica con su enorme espada- ¡Ven con nosotros a la mazmorra del Piso 30, será divertido y nos enfrentaremos a montones de monstruos poderosos!-

-¡Ja! Soujiro, amigo, de no ser por ti probablemente ya me habría vuelto loco. ¡Bien, lo haré!-

Terminado el entrenamiento y, después de haber comido una abundante cena, nos fuimos a dormir tranquilamente con mil cosas en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos a las montañas nevadas, donde se suponía que estaba la mazmorra de Piso. Esta era una caverna subterránea enterrada en lo profundo de la montaña más grande

-¡Espero que estén listos! Esta es la primera vez que venimos por nuestra cuenta así que será mejor que tengan cuidado!

Asentimos con la cabeza y entramos. La mazmorra era un laberinto de hielo, plagado totalmente de "Gugnirs Gélidos", una especie de gran simio de pelaje blanco. Eran relativamente lentos así que no costó mucho vencerlos.

El problema llegó al ingresar a la cámara del Jefe de Piso. Era un cuarto con grandes estalactitas y estalagmitas de hielo. En el centro, mirándonos fijamente, se hallaba el jefe, un gigante de hielo con 6 brazos. Cada brazo estaba provisto de 6 garras puntiagudas que se veían bastante filosas. Su nombre era "Aesir el Titán del Hielo".

Rápidamente un grupo de 6 soldados preparaban habilidades de espada y arremetieron contra él con la intención de herirlo. El titán dio un manotazo que golpeó a cuatro de ellos, bajando su HP a la zona amarilla. Los otros dos continuaron con la estrategia y lo golpearon en las manos causando que dos de sus garras cayeran al suelo y desaparecieran.

-¡Eso es! ¡Debemos golpear las garras!- sugirió Soujiro -¡Kenshi! ¡Tú y yo iremos hacia adelante y usaremos nuestra habilidad "Tajo Cruzado"! Eso debería ser suficiente para derribar las cuatro restantes de esa mano-

Asentí y, acto seguido, cruzamos nuestras espadas y corrimos hacia el gigante de hielo. Ambas empezaron a brillar.

-¡TAJO CRUZADO!- gritamos los dos al unísono.

En ese mismo instante el monstruo lanzó su garra contra nosotros haciendo que esta chocara con nuestras armas. Ambos hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero el titán alzó otra mano dispuesto a rematarnos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Cúbranlos!- ordenó Heathcliff

Los demás caballeros nos defendieron mientras nosotros empujábamos ambas espadas contra la garra del monstruo. Sorpresivamente no solo sus dedos, sino su garra entera se partieron, bajando una de las 6 barras de HP del jefe y provocando que este retrocediera.

-¡Tomaré el cambio!- dijo Asuna, adelantándonos y atacando con estocadas las garras restantes.

Todos hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para acabar con el monstruo pero, a pesar de que su HP bajaba, el no parecía inmutarse con nuestros golpes y arremetía contra nosotros como si fuéramos insectos que deseaba aplastar.

-¡Kenshi! ¡Usemos lo que hemos aprendido en los entrenamientos!- gritó Soujiro mientras esquivaba un golpe

-¡De acuerdo!- respondí

Retrocedimos hasta estar a algunos metros de distancia de la pelea y preparamos habilidades de espada.

-¡Iré primero amigo!- le dije a Soujiro. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el titán y grité el nombre de mi técnica -¡Barrera de Plasma!-

Empecé a golpear al enemigo a una velocidad impresionante, logrando así un combo de 20 golpes que lo dejó aturdido. A continuación me hice a un lado para que mi amigo pudiera atacar con comodidad.

-¡Mi turno!- dijo él al tiempo que se aproximaba al enemigo- ¡Corte Alpha!-

La técnica de Soujiro consistía en un combo de 5 potentes golpes que, combinado con su enorme espada "Shadow Buster", lograba un ataque muy poderoso.

Lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta los primeros 4 golpes, sin embargo al dar el quinto algo pasó.

Asuna se cruzó en su trayectoria accidentalmente, al tratar de dar una estocada al monstruo, lo que hizo que ella recibiera de lleno el golpe y su barra de HP casi llegara a cero.

La joven salió disparada hacia una estalagmita, haciéndola añicos y quedando inconsciente por un rato.

Soujiro la tomó en sus brazos y se transportó a un lugar seguro gracias a un cristal que recién había comprado. Los demás seguimos con la batalla, logrando derrotar al Jefe y desbloqueando el siguiente piso.

Al llegar al Piso 31 fuimos a la ciudad más cercana, llamada Antíka, y activamos la "Puerta de Salto" para dar libre acceso a todos los demás jugadores. Una vez hecho esto me disculpé con el líder y pedí permiso para alejarme un poco del gremio.

-No creo que sea una mala idea- dijo él, sonriente- Todos necesitamos un descanso. No te preocupes por tu amiga, ella estará bien.-

-Espero que así sea señor- respondí para después visitar la ciudad.

Era un sitio tranquilo, con finas construcciones griegas que daban la impresión de haber sido traídas desde la ciudad de Atenas hasta este juego. Me sentía tan a gusto que decidí sentarme a comer en un bonito local que había en la plaza mayor de la ciudad. Esto me recordaba mucho aquella tarde con Asuna en el restaurante del Piso 5. Me sentí mal por un momento al recordar como antes éramos tan cercanos y ahora no nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Pero estos pensamientos no duraron mucho pues me llegó un mensaje. Era de Heathcliff.

-Valla…- suspiré- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

Leí el mensaje. Según esto, Asuna estaba furiosa con Soujiro por el golpe recibido y él se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor. Se me ordenaba volver de inmediato e intentar calmar los ánimos de ambos.

Me di prisa y regresé al lugar donde nos reuníamos para ver con mis propios ojos que pasaba. Tan pronto entré encontré a Asuna gritando a mi amigo, quien se mostraba visiblemente irritado.

-¡Lo que hiciste hoy superó los límites de la estupidez! ¿¡Cómo pudiste atacarme a mí y no al monstruo!?- la esgrimista gritaba a todo pulmón.

-Escucha, no ha sido mi intención. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo superas?- mi amigo hablaba en un tono bajo pero que denotaba molestia.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Lucen como un par de niños, pelando por un juguete!- exclamé

-¡Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada!- ordenó Asuna- ¡Tú eres igual de estúpido! Tratas de calmarnos pero ni tú mismo estás calmado. Solo esperas la oportunidad para tratar de hacerle daño a alguien que no te ha hecho nada-

-Tu molestia se debía a mí. Te ruego que no metas a Kenshi en esto- Soujiro se veía realmente iracundo

-Oh, y si lo hago… ¿tratarás de golpearme otra vez?- respondió Asuna

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Fue un accidente! Pareces una niñita malcriada-

Asuna se mostró indignada pero, todos ahí, sabíamos que ella no se quedaría tranquila y menos después de tal insulto.

-¿Quieres disculparte? ¡Entonces tengamos un duelo! ¡Solo tú y yo, en el Coliseo de esta ciudad!-

-De acuerdo- suspiró mi colega- Si eso basta para que te calmes un poco… ¡Quiero que sea esta misma tarde!-

Asuna sonrió de manera confiada y anunció:

-¡Bien, iremos ahora al coliseo para presenciar la batalla! ¡Todos sin ninguna excepción asistirán!-

Algunos con pesar esta decisión y otros con emoción y expectativa por ver el duelo entre dos de los más fuertes miembros del gremio, marchamos hacia el Coliseo de Antíka, una copia exacta del coliseo romano, a presenciar la batalla.

Como siempre, y en busca de más fondos para la hermandad (o para sí mismo), Daizen, el jefe de finanzas del gremio, hizo público el asunto y cobró cerca de 5,000 Col por persona para presenciar el encuentro.

Todo estaba a tope, los asientos totalmente ocupados y el sonido de los jugadores pidiendo el duelo a gritos era ensordecedor. Los miembros del gremio teníamos un lugar especial en primera fila, esto para evitar inconvenientes que habrían sobrevenido de otra manera.

-¡Bien damas y caballeros!- anunció el presentador NPC- ¡Es hora del primer duelo en la ciudad de Antíka!¡Por un lado tenemos a la jugadora femenina más veloz de Aincrad. "El Destello Veloz" Asuna!-

La esgrimista salió de uno de los pasajes del coliseo. Su mirada decidida miraba a la puerta frente a ella en espera de su oponente, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza el mango de su espada.

-¡Y por el otro lado tenemos al chico que se mueve sin dificultad aún portando una de las espadas más pesadas del juego! ¡Den la bienvenida a "El Espectro Blanco" Soujiro!-

Mi amigo se presentó portando su enorme espada color marfil, la espada más grande que había visto en un jugador y que, a pesar de esto, parecía no causarle la más mínima molestia.

Asuna mandó la solicitud de duelo a Soujiro y este la aceptó rápidamente. Una vez hecho esto ambos se pusieron en guardia, desenfundando sus espadas y esperaron a que el contador de duelos terminara su cuenta regresiva.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Duelo!

En un instante Asuna se desvaneció de su posición inicial y atacó a Soujiro con una estocada común, sin ninguna clase de habilidad de espada. El impacto dio en el blanco pero, gracias al parámetro de STM de su rival, esto pareció no haber sucedido.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Soujiro, con evidente aburrimiento en su voz

Asuna preparó una habilidad de espada y corrió a toda velocidad, posicionándose frente a él y propinándole 5 estocadas seguidas, que esta vez lo hicieron retroceder un poco. La chica se alejó un poco y regresó a su posición inicial.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?- inquirió ella con confianza en su rostro

Soujiro levantó su enorme espada y se puso en posición de defensa, cosa bastante extraña en él puesto que siempre jugaba a la ofensiva.

-Adelante, te espero- retó el "espectro"

Asuna se molestó y preparó una habilidad de espada.

-¡Estrella Fugaz!- gritó ella al tiempo que corría para asestar un golpe directo con su habilidad de espada.

Pero, ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores, mi amigo rechazó el ataque moviendo su espada ligeramente hacia arriba. Después de esto él preparó una habilidad de espada y atacó a Asuna directamente, lo que hizo que la joven retrocediera varios metros y que su HP callera un 20%.

-¡Es inútil que lo intentes! Te daré una oportunidad de renunciar, simplemente debes rendirte ahora y no caerás inconsciente como pasó con el Jefe del Piso 30- Soujiro se oía molesto pero su actitud era la de un adolescente serio.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Será mejor que estés listo para un último golpe! – gritó Asuna furiosa por la sugerencia del chico. Acto seguido preparó su habilidad de espada

-Como quieras- mi amigo cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

Ambos esperaron cerca de diez segundo hasta que corrieron a toda velocidad, dispuestos a golpear a su adversario.

-¡Corte Alpha!- gritó Soujiro mientras lanzaba un tajo horizontal cargado de poder

-¡Rocío de Estrella!- vociferó la chica, a punto de usar una nueva habilidad de espada que no se había visto en los entrenamientos.

Las armas de ambos chocaron provocando una expulsión de energía enorme. Seguido de esto los dos ejecutaron los demás golpes de la habilidad que habían usado, con resultados similares al primer embate.

Ninguno de los dos dio en su objetivo pues sus armas chocaban provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento cada vez que esto pasaba. En el último de los 5 impactos tanto Asuna como Soujiro fueron empujados hacia atrás por la fuerza de sus embates.

-Eres muy buena- admitió el espadachín- No he tenido un duelo como estos en toda mi estancia en Aincrad-

-Tú también eres bueno- dijo la castaña- pero ahora debemos resolver el asunto por el que estamos aquí-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos se pusieron en guardia e hicieron que sus espadas brillasen.

-¡Corte Alpha!- Soujiro corrió a toda velocidad hacia su adversario

-¡Rocío de Estrella!- la chica hizo lo propio pero a una velocidad mayor.

Soujiro lanzó el primer tajo pero Asuna lo esquivó hábilmente y atacó las piernas de mi compañero provocando que este retrocediera y bajara su defensa. Esto abrió la puerta a dos estocadas más que bajaron su HP al 75%. Un golpe más y habría perdido el duelo.

Asuna saltó y se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia, pero el "Corte Alpha" aún no terminaba. Rápidamente Soujiro lanzó un último tajo cargado de energía que golpeó a Asuna directamente, justo en el mismo momento en que ella dio la estocada final.

Ambos salieron disparados hacia lados opuestos, impactando la pared del Coliseo y levantando una gran nube de polvo que bloqueaba nuestra vista, haciendo que no supiéramos quien era el ganador de este encuentro.

Cuando la nube se disipó vimos algo sorprendente: ambos adversarios se encontraban de pie, ambos con la barra de HP casi vacía y ambos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. La estadística de ganador mostraba un "draw", haciendo que lo único que decidiría el duelo era saber quien caería desmayado primero.

-Bien hecho Soujiro- masculló Asuna justo antes de caer de rodillas

-¡Wow! ¡Esto ha sido un duelo asombroso!- gritó el NPC- ¡El ganador es…-

-¡Asuna!- la voz de mi amigo llamó la atención de todos- ¡La ganadora es Asuna!-

Una vez dicho esto mi compañero cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente a causa del golpe recibido. Los auxiliares NPC corrieron a ayudar a ambos jugadores y los llevaron hasta el centro médico de la arena.

-Esos dos jugadores lo hicieron muy bien. - Heathcliff sonaba complacido- Tenemos suerte de tener a esos dos dentro de nuestra hermandad ¿no es así?-

-Así es, señor-

-Lo siento Kenshi, tengo que irme- el caballero se levantó y se dirigió a la salida- Por favor, cuida de los heridos y no hagas una tontería-

No respondí. Me pregunté si Heathcliff sabía de mis intenciones de matar a Asuna como parte de mi venganza, y si era así ¿Por qué me dejaba a cargo de ella cuando se hallaba en un estado tan delicado? Lo mejor sería descubrirlo por mí mismo así que me encaminé al centro médico. Cuando entré noté que solo se hallaban los combatientes, ningún NPC ni otro jugador.

Me dirigí a la cama donde se hallaba Asuna, con la intención de enterrar mi espada en su pecho. Nada podía detenerme en ese momento. Al fin mi venganza se consumaría.


End file.
